


El Norte

by eiraintheair



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Alvareya - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Vikings, operaciontriunfo, ragoney - Freeform, vikingos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiraintheair/pseuds/eiraintheair
Summary: Él era el caos y todo en él gritaba peligro.pero su sonrisa¿cómo no me iba a enamorar de su sonrisa?a.u. vikings





	1. FRÍO (AGONEY)

Hacía frío.  
Era raro, estaban en mitad de Agosto y eso no era normal. Quizás debió tomarlo como una señal de lo que iba a pasar, pero para Agoney que hiciese frío una mañana de Agosto sólo significaba que tendría que ponerse una camisa de más y caminar un poco más rápido para entrar en calor.  
Su vida era tranquila. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo cerca del mar, un lugar apartado donde la vida era fácil y calmada, la gente reía y trabajaba, los niños jugaban, los mayores se quejaban de tiempos anteriores, las parejas se amaban y se dejaban...  
Y a Agoney esa normalidad, le daba la vida.  
A sus 22 años era todo lo que no era normal en ese lugar: demasiado moreno, con un acento muy marcado y con demasiado sentido de la justicia. Era demasiado todo.  
Vivía solo, en una pequeña granja cerca del acantilado donde podía ver el mar. Su mar. Era lo único que calmaba la tempestad que había en su interior, la vorágine de pensamientos, traiciones y desencantos que había sido su vida hasta ahora. Su mar le calmaba, y era precisamente el que le iba a traer lo que llevaba anhelando desde hace muchos años.  
Su hogar.  
Al igual que hace muchos años, se lo había quitado.  
Comenzó el día como cualquier otro: se despertó con la luz que entraba por la ventana y con su pequeña perrita lamiéndole la cara con cariño. Al menos alguien me quiere pensó el chico. Tras esa sesión de mimos se fue a desayunar gachas de avena y un poco de leche que había ordeñado el día anterior.  
— Qué frío hace hoy Bambi — comentó en voz alta.  
Pero eso no iba a cambiar su rutina. No podía, así que cogiendo una camisa de más se dirigió hacia el mercado del pueblo.  
Era domingo, y como cada domingo el mercado estaba a rebosar: gente gritando, regateando, niños corriendo y madres enfadadas. Era como ver un zoo desde la barrera y era algo que a Agoney le encantaba. Lo que no le gustaba tanto es que allí donde iba se le quedasen mirando y hablaran a sus espaldas. Sobre todo eso. El chico podía entender que los aldeanos tuvieran sus reparos; era el nuevo, no sabían de dónde venía ni su pasado y era completamente diferente a ellos... y no sólo físicamente.  
Había aprendido a ignorar cuando le miraban y le señalaban, e incluso había aprendido a ignorar a aquellos que le miraban con deseo. No quería eso, solo quería vivir tranquilo de una vez por todas.  
Con todo esto llegó al mercado y fue al puesto de su única amiga en ese lugar.  
— ¡Ago! — exclamó la chica cuando le vio llegar —Toma, mira esta tarta, te he guardado un trozo para ti ¡Y gratis!—  
Nerea era una chica joven, rubia y muy pequeña y encantadora. La hija que todos querrían tener pensaba siempre Agoney. Hija de los pasteleros del pueblo, era amiga de todos y no tenía un mal gesto con nadie. Era buena, y sin embargo tras esa fachada había algo más en ella, algo que le decía que era mucho más que la mera hija de unos pasteleros...había vida en su interior y eso atraía a Agoney como las moscas a los pastelitos de miel de su puesto. Estaba llena de vida. Como lo estuve yo pensaba siempre. Puede que fuese por eso por lo que la adoraba, porque le recordaba lo que él era... y lo que no volvería a ser.  
—Te lo iba a comprar de todas maneras, ya lo sabes — dijo sonriendo mientras cogía la porción. — Y a tu madre no le gusta que regales cosas —  
— Sabes que me da igual, ¿qué tal estás? Hace una semana que no nos vemos, porque sabes que yo iría a verte sin dudarlo, que te quiero mucho, per—  
Agoney sonrió a su amiga y la cortó suavemente — Lo sé Nerea, tranquila, además estoy bien, igual que la semana pasada no ha cambiado nada —  
La chica le sonrió y frunció el ceño mirando al cielo — Lo que está cambiando es el mundo, ¡porque hace este frío en verano! —  
En ese momento Agoney rio ante la ocurrencia de su amiga mientras empezaban a repicar las campanas de la iglesia.  
Lo que no sabían, ninguno de los dos, es que el mundo realmente, iba a cambiar.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 - LA LUNA (RAOUL

Hacía calor.  
Eso fue lo primero que sintió Raoul al abrir los ojos esa mañana. Pero porqué cojones hace calor. Miró a su alrededor un poco desconcertado de donde estaba: la habitación era pequeña, de madera, con una mesa en el centro que contenía montones de libros unos encima de otros y unas sillas donde sentarse. Al fondo se podía ver la chimenea chispeando aun incluso habiéndose apagado hace tiempo. Al lado la ventana dejaba pasar la luz de la luna. 

Aún es de noche. Genial, me he desvelado pensó el chico mientras se quitaba las mantas de encima y se dirigía a la ventana para correrlas cortinas y dejar pasar la brisa.  
Miró por la ventana y su corazón se lleno de calma. El mar, su mar estaba en frente de él bañado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Eso le hizo sonreír, estaba precioso y no podía esperar a surcarlo de nuevo.

De pronto, unos pasos le avisaron de la presencia de alguien por detrás y unos brazos rodeándole le confirmaron sus sospechas.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? — dijo una voz en su oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
Raoul se giró en sus brazos y le miró sonriendo. — Me he desvelado, eso es todo —

— Pensé que te habías ido... otra vez. Vuelve a la cama y vamos a dormir de una vez, que vaya disgusto me has dado — dijo el hombre agarrando a Raoul del brazo y llevándolo a la cama

—Pero estab —

—Mañana hay que madrugar, así que déjate de mirar el mar y ponte a dormir — Con esa última frase el chico se echó a dormir y Raoul se tumbó a su lado pero sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se giró y, poniéndose de lado miró a su acompañante.

Se llamaba Christopher y era mayor que él. Era alto, guapo, fuerte y con unos ojos que le recordaban al cielo. Era hijo del herrero del pueblo y, desde que se vieron por primera vez hace ya 5 años supo que acabaría con ese chico, y así había sido. Habían crecido juntos, entrenado juntos, follado juntos... todo lo habían hecho juntos. Christopher tenía su lealtad hasta el fin de sus días, y si algo era Raoul, era leal.

Ambos participaban en las raids* a los pueblos más allá del mar y era algo maravilloso poder compartir eso. Pero Raoul había observado que su querido compañero se dejaba llevar demasiado por la batalla en determinadas ocasiones... incluso cuando no había batalla. Se lo había dicho alguna vez y la respuesta había sido siempre la misma: Tú no tienes que esforzarte, ya lo tienes todo hecho. Yo si quiero ser alguien, tengo que pelearlo. Después le daba un beso, y a Raoul se le olvidaba incluso su nombre.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Y es que siendo hijo segundo del conde del poblado, su destino era ser el dirigente de las tropas y el segundo al mando de su hermano Álvaro cuando ascendiese al trono. Pero Raoul odiaba esto. Odiaba a su familia.

No es que los odiase de verdad, pero odiaba lo que significaba pertenecer a su familia. El mundo suponía que lo tenía todo fácil, que su vida iba a ser un color de rosa... lo que no sabían y nunca se habían parado a reflexionar es que, en realidad, ser quien era hacía que todo fuese más difícil.

Giró en la cama hasta ponerse boca arriba de nuevo y pensó en su hermano Álvaro y en Mireya, su mejor amiga. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro y estaban enamorados desde que los presentó el día en un ritual a la diosa Freya*. Pero Mireya era hija de unos simples campesinos y Álvaro el hijo del conde. Siempre llevaron su relación a escondidas, solo Raoul lo sabía y les cubría siempre que podía. No era perfecto pero era suficiente y con eso parecía bastarles, hasta que un día Álvaro recibió la peor noticia que podían darle; tenía que casarse con otra.

Cuando se lo dijo a Mireya ella ni siquiera lloró, solo le miro, le dio un último beso y le dijo que jamás iba a olvidarle, que lo único que le pedía era que no la olvidase tampoco. De modo que Álvaro se iba a casar con una princesa de un condado vecino y Mireya con otro a quien amase una décima parte de lo que amaba a su hermano. 

Raoul presenció ese momento y por ello se juró a si mismo que nunca pasaría por eso. Nunca. Quizás por ello toleraba las actitudes de Christopher, quizás si conseguía ser alguien importante podrían estar juntos algún día... o quizás era por otra cosa.

Suspiró pensando en ese momento y volvió a pensar en su hermano con una sonrisa. Eran tan distintos que se complementaban a la perfección; mientras que Álvaro era alto, fuerte, moreno, con los ojos azules y un carácter calmado y observador, Raoul era todo lo contrario: un pequeño torbellino rubio de ojos miel que todo lo que tenía de leal, lo tenía de impulsivo y cabezota. 

Se giró hacia el lado contrario de Christopher y miró por la ventana. No podía ver el mar pero si la luna y las estrellas que eran suficientes para calmarle. Poco a poco se durmió, destapado y con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Mañana será un gran día pensó antes de dormirse. 

Mañana los dioses por fin iban a escuchar sus palabras, aunque no lo pareciese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raids: son las incursiones que hacían los vikingos al conquistar territorios. Normalmente atacaban objetivos poco defendidos. La eficacia de estos ataques, llamados strandhögg (literalmente ataques de playa) dio a los vikingos una fama de saqueadores y piratas. 
> 
> *Freya: Freya o Freyja es la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad. La gente la invocaba normalmente para obtener felicidad en el amor, asistir en los partos y para tener buenas estaciones. Sin embargo la figura de Freya también se asocia a la guerra, la muerte, la magia, la profecía y la riqueza. En los Eddas vikingos se menciona que la mitad de los muertos en combate eran recibidos en su palacio Fólkvangr mientras que la otra mitad iban al Valhalla, con Odín.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 - SACRIFICIO (RAOUL)

— ¡Más rápido, venga, que no estamos plantando petunias! —

Tras ese grito, Raoul se levantó del suelo con su espada y recogió el escudo que se le había caído poniéndose frente a la chica de la cual había salido semejante berrido, e hizo un puchero.

Miriam le miró con una sonrisa y le despeinó suavemente. Era su mejor alumno a pesar de no contar con un físico muy privilegiado, porque siendo francos, todo lo que Raoul tenía de guapo lo tenía de bajito.

— Llevamos dos horas con esto Miriam, yo creo que ya vale —

— Si su alteza está cansada...—

— ¡Oye! —

La chica rió mientras posaba su espada y su escudo en el tronco de un árbol y le hacía un gesto para que la siguiese por el camino que conectaba el claro con el pueblo, cosa que Raoul hizo sin dudar.

— Es broma, pero tienes que estar preparado para luchar, Raoul, no tienes tanta fuerza como el resto tienes que ingeniártelas de otra manera, ser astuto, conocer l —

— Los puntos débiles de mis enemigos y aprovecharlos, ser más rápido, más letal que el resto... ya lo sé, Miriam, me lo llevas diciendo desde que nos conocemos — le interrumpió el chico mientras la cogía de las manos y la miraba sonriendo.

Adoraba a Miriam. Era todo lo que cabría esperar de una guerrera y más. Guapa, fuerte y con el pelo naturalmente rizado poseía un espíritu que pocas personas llegaban a tener nunca; te atrapaba y no querías  despegarte de ella.

Huérfana desde pequeña, había conseguido ser quien era a base de dedicación, esfuerzo, a muchas horas en el bosque golpeando árboles y a Raoul, porque si, el joven estuvo con ella en todo su  camino. Entrenaban desde primera hora en un claro del  bosque donde habían colocado  una diana y un pequeño  e improvisado banco. Desde que tiene uso de memoria Miriam y él pasaban las horas lanzando flechas y luchando con palos de madera, que años más tarde se convertirían en espadas de verdad. Nadie sabía nada de esto, y menos su padre. Eran de mundos opuestos y a pesar de que su cultura no fuese tan estricta en cuanto a con quién puedes hablar o no en función de la clase, su amistad era tensar la cuerda demasiado. Así que entrenaban en secreto, día tras día, año tras año incluso aunque estuvieran recibiendo la instrucción "oficial" que todos debían recibir. Ese lugar era su pequeño santuario donde poder ser quienes eran sin miedo a nada. Su refugio.

Con el tiempo Miriam comenzó a destacar por encima del resto: ágil, calculadora y letal, verla era como ver a una valquiria* en combate; sencillamente impresionante. Raoul muchas veces había deseado ser como ella. No es que Raoul no fuese bueno, que lo era, pero no a su nivel.

Incluso su padre, un hombre muy estricto  con las diferencias de clases, había caído rendido ante ella y, muy sabiamente, decidió ponerla al frente de la instrucción de los más jóvenes, con la esperanza quizás de que se les pegase algo de su espíritu. El día que se enteró, Raoul no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla y decirle que orgulloso estaba de ella. Porque lo estaba. Había conseguido lo que siempre quiso: que los dioses la vieran.

Sin embargo, estar a cargo de la instrucción no era fácil: los jovenes son muy soberbios;  todos se creen que son los mejores, los más rápidos y los más astutos... hasta que aparecía Miriam y sin ningún tipo de miramientos les machacaba. Era un poco humillante verlo, la verdad, pero a partir de entonces todos la miraban con una admiración y un respeto inigualable. _Lo que merece_ pensaba siempre Raoul.

— Es la primera vez que no voy contigo, si te pasase algo... — suspiró la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

— No me va a pasar nada, no seas dramática sé cuidarme solo, tú me has enseñado como. Además, mi hermano también se viene, y Ricky y todos los demás — le dijo Raoul sonriente. — Y Christopher también viene, así que no te preocupes de verdad, en el peor de los casos puedo contar con ellos —

La chica frunció el ceño al oír el último nombre. _Christopher_. Nunca le había caído bien y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Había algo en él, algo que no encajaba. Y por si fuera poco, no le gustaba como trataba a Raoul, aunque el chico no quisiese verlo. Lo aislaba y le hacía de menos muchas veces cuando todo lo que ese personaje pudiese ser o llegar a ser no era ni la décima parte de lo que los dioses tenían destinados para Raoul, estaba segura. Pero sobretodo le odiaba por lo que representaba: a Raoul aferrándose a quien parecía que iba a encajar en su vida . Alguien a quien su familia podría llegar a aceptar. _Lo que no pudo controlar su hermano, lo quiere controlar él._  
No negaba que el chaval quisiese a su amigo, no. Incluso podía llegar a aceptar que le quisiese mucho, como decía siempre, pero no le quería bien. Raoul se merecía que alguien le quisiese como él quería; con toda el alma. Y por suerte o desgracia para su amigo ese alguien no era Christopher. Ahora solo tenía que convencerle de ello al muy cabezota.

Y por Odín* que iba a conseguir que entrase en razón

— Ya... bueno, de eso quería hablarte, porque creo que te est —

— ¡Ahí estáis! Os está buscando todo el mundo, venga, que el sacrificio va a comenzar — dijo un Christopher sonriente mientras besaba a Raoul y se lo llevaba del bosque hacia el pueblo.

Ni siquiera se dignó a reconocer la presencia de la chica, cosa que ella agradeció, y tras un suspiro de resignación se encaminó al pueblo.

_Ojalá te_ _sacrificasen_ _a ti._   
  
  


A Raoul le encantaba cuando había sacrificios. No por el sacrificio en sí, sino por el ambiente que se generaba en el pueblo. Todo el mundo podía sentirlo, la magia, los dioses caminando entre ellos. Queriéndonos decir algo que todavía no entendemos pensaba siempre el chico. Si bien es cierto que los sacrificios que se realizaban para la buena suerte de los viajeros no tenían nada que ver con la majestuosidad de los que se realizaban en los solsticios en el templo de Uppsala*, eran realmente dignos de ver.

Comenzaba al atardecer. Con el sol poniéndose sobre el mar y arrojando un tono rojizo al ambiente, se encendían las antorchas de todas las casas y se colocaban en todas las calles de modo que, cuando caía la noche, todo quedaba iluminado por las luces blancas y centelleantes.

El altar había sido situado justo en el centro del pueblo. Raoul se colocó en primera fila al lado de su hermano y observó a su familia. La más alejada era su madre que estaba realmente guapa con su túnica blanca para el sacrificio que se iba a realizar. Era igual que él; rubia, pequeña, muy guapa y con un carácter protector muy marcado. La adoraba.

A quien no le tenía tanto aprecio era a su padre. Cómo hacerlo después de lo que ocurrió con su hermano... con lo que posiblemente le ocurriría a él. No con Christopher, él conseguirá ser alguien y no habrá problemas. Su padre era serio, alto y con el pelo algo blanco ya. No es que fuese mala persona -porque no lo era-, pero era demasiado estricto e intransigente. Nada podía escapar a su control, y el más mínimo problema era eliminado.   
Por último, a su lado, estaba su hermano que le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le acercó a él dándole un beso en el pelo.

— Tete ¿dónde estabas? — le preguntó  sonriendo.

— Con Miriam, entrenando,¿dónde iba a estar sino? —

Tras esto, Álvaro miró discretamente detrás de él hacia la zona donde se había situado Christopher, volviendo a mirarle a él con una sonrisa.

— Ya... Bueno, me alegro que te estés preparando bien —

Y con eso su hermano volvió a mirar al frente, mientras las sacerdotisas de Freya aparecían bailando y vestidas de blanco alrededor de las antorchas. Parecían espíritus, diosas que habían bajado a la tierra y que con sus bailes sinuosos y repetitivos atraían la atención de los humanos. No había palabras para describir lo que se sentía viéndolas bailar, cantar y entonar sonidos milenarios. Era pura magia.

De pronto, el sacerdote de Thor* se apareció en el altar con una cabra y comenzó a recitar el ritual de sacrificio, que culminó con la muerte del animal. La sangre fue recogida por el sacerdote y a cada guerrero se le pintó un símbolo en la frente y se le dio de beber dicha sangre.

Esa noche todo el mundo estaba en éxtasis. Raoul el que más. Podía ser por el sacrificio, la adrenalina del viaje del día siguiente o simplemente por la magia, pero en ese ambiente cuando Christopher le cogió la mano y se lo llevó a su habitación para el resto de la noche no le importó nada más. Estaba feliz en ese momento. Por ello quizás no alcanzó a ver la mirada de reprobación de Miriam... o las miradas de amor entre Álvaro y Mireya cada uno desde una punta de la plaza. Tampoco vio como sus amigos y conocidos gritaban y bailaban sin miedo a nada, o como los más borrachos comenzaban a cabecear en las calles.   
  
  
  
  


¡ _Déjala_!

Raoul se despertó de golpe.

_Esa voz..._

Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de estar donde tenía que estar, calmándose un poco al reconocer el  a su lado la figura de Christopher que dormía profundamente.   
Aún así echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor; la habitación seguía como la habían dejado por la noche, con ropa tirada por el suelo y botellas de alcohol vacía. Aún así no estaba tranquilo y con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, se levantó de la cama y se puso algo de ropa.

_Algo_ _va mal_.

Le invadió de repente una gran sensación de agobio. _Necesito irme de aquí_ pensó el joven, por lo que lo más silenciosamente posible salió de la habitación y se dirigió  a la calle.

Una brisa le golpeó en la cara y le despejó el poco sueño que le quedaba. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles del pueblo, que por suerte estaban desiertas salvo por algunos borrachos acostados en el suelo y por las pocas antorchas que iluminaban el camino. Sumido en sus pensamientos llegó al puerto y se aproximó a la playa.

Se sentó en la orilla y miró su reflejo en el mar. El mar siempre le calmaba. Era inmenso, tranquilo y sólo con mirarlo sentía una paz que muchas veces su mente no poseía.

Se quedó en silencio con el mar y las estrellas de acompañantes hasta que se acordó del símbolo de sangre en su frente.

Los signos otorgados en los rituales son designios de los dioses: cruces, puntos, triángulos, espirales... todo tiene un sentido. Su hermano tenía un punto grande en medio de la frente al igual que su padre _porque es su sucesor, claro_ y él, él tenía una especie de semicírculo que recordaba a la luna. Una señal de los dioses, sin duda, pero que no supo interpretar en ese momento.

Alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo lleno de estrellas. Suspiró y emprendió su camino de vuelta mientras comenzaba a soplar un viento fuerte que iba apagando las antorchas al paso del rubio.   
  
  


Desde el Valhalla* Freya sonrió al joven.

_La suerte es de los valientes. Busca la tuya._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Odín: Considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica, es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte. Pero aunque en menor medida, el dios de la magia, la poesía, la profecía, la victoria y la caza.  
> Como dios de la guerra, se encargaba de enviar a las valquirias a recoger a los guerreros heroicos muertos en bbatall y en el final de los tiempos Odín guiará a los dioses y a los hombres contra las fuerzas del caos en la batalla del fin del mundo: el Ragnarök.
> 
> *Valquirias: entidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freya. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla ya que Odín precisaba guerreros para que luchasen a su lado en la batalla del fin del mundo, el Ragnarök.
> 
> *Thor: es el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica. Tenía influencia en áreas muy diferentes, tales como el clima, las cosechas, la protección, la consagración, la justicia, las lidias, los viajes y las batallas.
> 
> *Uppsala: El templo de Uppsala fue un lugar religioso que fue creado para venerar a los dioses nórdicos de tiempos prehistóricos. Muchas de las celebraciones y rituales más importantes se realizaban ahí. 
> 
> *Valhalla: Literalmente el salón de los caídos, Valhalla es un enorme y majestuoso salón ubicado en la ciudad de Asgard gobernada por Odín. Al morir en combate, la mitad de los muertos viajan al Valhalla guiados por las valquirias mientras que la otra mitad van al Fólkvangr de la diosa Freyja. En el Valhalla los difuntos se reúnen con las masas de muertos en combate conocidos como einherjer, así como con varios héroes y dioses germánicos legendarios, mientras se preparan para ayudar a Odín en el Ragnarök, la batalla del fin del mundo


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 - DIOSES (AGONEY)

Agoney no creía en los dioses. En ninguno. No tenía sentido, nunca habían hecho nada por él y él no iba a hacer nada por ellos.

Así que, cuando las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a repicar anunciando la misa de mediodía del domingo, el chico ni se inmutó. Nerea por el contrario comenzó a buscar frenéticamente a sus padres para poder entrar a la iglesia. Ella sí creía en Dios. Cómo no iba a hacerlo si le habían dado una buena vida.

—Bueno me voy, Ago que no sé dónde están mis padres y ya sabes que no les gusta llegar tarde y que les quiten el sitio— dijo la chica apresuradamente. — ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —

—Pues al igual que todos los domingos a esta hora, Nerea— dijo mirándola divertido. —Voy a llevar todo lo que he comprado a casa y luego iré al bosque a cortar leña—  
La chica le abrazó y le besó la mejilla. —Podrías venir algún día... todo el pueblo va eres el único que falta, no es tan aburrido como parece, de verdad, si es por eso puedo sentarme contigo en el fondo y pod-

—Precisamente— le dijo cogiéndola por los hombros suavemente mientras la cortaba —Porque todo el pueblo está ahí no voy. Y no creo en nada de eso, Nere ya lo sabes. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que rezar a un algo que se supone que nos vigila desde una nube y nos castiga si no somos como él dice ser—

Nerea hizo un mohín mientras escuchaba a su amigo y se cruzó de brazos. —Pero Ago... no quiero que estés solo cuando estamos todos ahí...que siempre estás tú solo con Bambi o conmigo, quizás si vinieses a misa la gente comenzaría a verte de otra forma—  
— ¿De otra forma? Mi forma es la que es, Nerea, no hay más—

—Sí que hay. Yo te veo, Ago, te veo a ti con tu generosidad y alegría cuando estás conmigo. Eres una fuerza imparable, un huracán. Pero también te veo cuando estás solo o rodeado del resto del mundo y no te reconozco. Nunca reconozco esa indiferencia ante todo, ni esa máscara que te pones. ¿Quién eres Ago? ¿Quién quieres ser? —

—¿Y eso lo voy a descubrir como...yendo a misa? Tú flipas, Nerea. Yo soy yo, punto. No voy a tener esta discusión otra vez—

La joven suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Su amigo era un cabezota y no iba a cambiar. Solo esperaba que algún día dejase de aparentar indiferencia ante todo y se mostrase como ella sabía que era. Quizás solo necesitase encontrar algo que le hiciese ser él. _O alguien, quien sabe_ pensó divertida.

—No quiero decir que lo descubras en la iglesia, tonto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. En fin, me voy, nos vemos esta tarde a la entrada del bosque— y con otro beso en su mejilla salió corriendo camino de la iglesia.

Agoney suspiró y se giró para emprender su camino de vuelta a su casa. Iba contracorriente a todo el pueblo que se apresuraban a llegar a misa. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar fijarse en todas las miradas y murmullos dirigidos hacia su persona. Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero podían dejarle en paz ¿no? ¿Qué más les daba si no iba a misa, o si se tiraba por un acantilado o si caminaba desnudo por el bosque? ¿Por qué la gente siempre juzga sin conocer los motivos detrás de cada acción? Por esto no podía, se negaba a ir a la iglesia. Se negaba a ser lo que todos esperaban que fuese y no quería serlo jamás. Nadie iba a dictarle qué hacer o qué no.  
Con estos pensamientos aceleró el paso hasta que dejó el pueblo atrás y se adentró en el bosque hacia su cabaña. Tenía más cosas que hacer que intentar agradar a esa gente.

Y además, si tanto quisiese Dios que fuese a misa que viniera a buscarlo, no te jode.  
  
  
  
  


Las campanas repicaron a las dos de la tarde.

Agoney se encontraba esperando a Nerea a la entrada del bosque mientras comía una manzana. Llegaba con retraso, cosa extraña en ella, pero él tampoco tenía más que hacer así que se quedó esperándola. Al oír las campanas el joven se extrañó. _No me fastidies que quieren hacer otra misa, cuantos milagros necesita esta gente por dios_.

Miró a su alrededor y decidió dirigirse hacia su casa puesto que si había otra misa Nerea no iba a venir. Mientras caminaba, y por casualidad, Agoney miró hacia el pueblo y a sus ojos les tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que estaba viendo, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó helado.

Fuego. Su pueblo estaba en llamas.

Desde su posición no podía ver a ninguno de los habitantes pero sí podía oír sus gritos. Ataque. Las campanas significaban que les estaban atacando. Salió corriendo hacia allí tan rápido que se tropezó y cayó dos veces. Al llegar, saltó un pequeño riachuelo, se metió en el huerto del carnicero y pasó por encima de las flores del pescadero hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo. Miró a su alrededor con la respiración agitada sin comprender que pasaba. No veía nada, solo humo, fuego, gente tirada en el suelo y sangre. Mucha sangre.

_Nerea._

Fue lo primero en que pensó en ese momento. Se tomó un minuto para ubicarse y entonces salió disparado hacia la casa de la joven, que se encontraba cerca de la plaza central, gracias a dios.

Cuando llegó lo primero que vio fueron dos cuerpos. Un hombre y una mujer tendidos en el suelo, bocabajo, manchados de barro y sangre, con un hacha clavada en la cabeza uno y en la espalda otro.

Los esquivó y entró a la casa. Estaba hecha un desastre: lo que antes era un bonito salón se había convertido en un amasijo de muebles destrozados y quemados. Estaba tan absorto mirando a su alrededor que no notó el pequeño quejido preveniente de la planta superior, hasta que se tornó en un grito desgarrador.

—¡NEREA! — gritó el joven mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos.

Al llegar al piso de arriba se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su amiga. En medio de su frenesí por llegar tuvo un momento de calma y cogió un trozo de madera que había en el suelo y que antes había pertenecido a la bonita escalera de la casa. Al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró con la espalda del hombre más grande que había visto en su vida. Estaba cubierto con pieles, metal y cuero, y tenía el pelo rubio trenzado y anudado. Y tirada en el suelo estaba Nerea.  
En ese momento vio rojo e impulsado por toda la ira y odio que tenía acumulado en su interior, Agoney apretó su agarre en el palo de madera y se lanzó contra el hombre. Le agarró del pelo con fuerza y antes de que pudiera comprender que estaba ocurriendo o contraatacar, le dio un golpe seco y duro en la cabeza que le tiró al suelo. Agoney se quedó petrificado entonces.

Miró a su derecha y vio el cuerpo sin vida del intruso con un reguero de sangre a su alrededor y de frente a su amiga, muerta de miedo, temblando y llorando en el suelo. Rápidamente reaccionó y corrió a abrazar a la joven acunándola en su regazo mientras ella le abrazaba como si fuese lo último que iba a hacer en la vida. Porque bien podría serlo.

—A-Ago y-yo n-

—Shh, calla no te preocupes yo estoy aquí, no pasa nada, no va a pasar nada— le decía al oído mientras besaba su cabeza.

Agoney no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado abrazando a Nerea, pensando en qué podía haber ocurrido para que este fuese su destino, en quién era ese hombre ¿Había más? Claro que hay más pero ¿Dónde?... ¿por qué aquí? Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que por poco no escucha los pasos que se acercaban a la casa. Se levantó con cuidado de dejar a su amiga cómoda en el suelo y se acercó a la ventana. Desde ahí pudo ver a tres hombres que entraban en la casa; dos rubios y un moreno. Dos altos y fuertes y otro algo más bajito.

Entró en pánico. _Mierda._

Se giró rápidamente hacia el interior de la habitación y, tras un vistazo rápido al estado de su amiga, centró su visión en el hombre al que había asesinado Asesinado. _He matado_ _a alguien_ pensó con un gran sentimiento de culpa. Pero no se dejó llevar por él, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que esos hombres llegasen. _Tenían que salir_.

Se dirigió a Nerea que seguía en un estado catatónico. No respondía por mucho que lela rogase que se levantara, que tenían que irse; solamente le miraba con esos grandes ojos suyos, asustada y con muchas preguntas que él no podía responder. Entonces escuchó voces que se aproximaban. Voces masculinas en un idioma que jamás había oído, con palabras que no tenían sentido para él.

Estaban aquí.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y uno de los hombres entró. Agoney recordará ese momento el resto de su vida.

Un hombre rubio, no muy alto y cubierto de cuero y pieles entró en la habitación. No llevaba una espada ni ningún arma puesto que, obviamente, no se esperaba encontrarse con la escena en frente de él. _Pero si es un chaval_ pensó Agoney al mirarlo _quizás sí podremos salir de aquí._ Notó entonces los brazos de su amiga agarrarse con fuerza a su propio brazo y colocó el cuerpo de tal forma que la tapase prácticamente entera y, aprovechando que el intruso estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos el cuerpo de su compañero, comenzó a moverse hacia la estaca de madera ensangrentada con la que había atacado antes.

Entonces el chico miró hacia ellos. Agoney le imitó. Se miraron, y por un instante el mundo se paró.

Era perfecto.

Objetivamente perfecto.

Su cara parecía estar esculpida especialmente para él: mandíbula marcada, pómulos altos, ojos grandes color miel y unos labios carnosos que mostraban una fila de dientes blancos perfectamente alineados. El flequillo rubio le caía por la frente y le hacía parecer aún más perfecto. Ni siquiera el sudor que adornaba su frente, ni la sangre que enmarcaba el lado derecho de su cara le hacía perder, a ojos de Agoney, un ápice de belleza. En todo caso le haría ganarla.

Pero cuando vio al chico llevar la mano al puñal que portaba en su cadera se le pasó la ensoñación e hizo lo que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente hubiese hecho en su situación. Lanzarse a él.

Dejando a Nerea donde estaba, Agoney colisionó con el cuerpo del rubio que con un gruñido cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se puso encima suya y dirigió sus manos a su cuello, pero antes de que pudiese conseguirlo el otro chico le cogió los brazos y le dio un rodillazo en la tripa. Agoney se quedó un momento sin respiración, situación que aprovechó el extraño para empujarle hacia un lado, colocarle un brazo en la espalda y presionar con más fuerza de la que se esperaba para alguien como él. Intentó zafarse del agarre, dando patadas y revolviéndose en el suelo pero el otro chico era más fuerte que él.

— _Hold opp, din idiot_

_¿Pero qué dice?_ pensó Agoney sin dejar de moverse hasta que sintió el frío del puñal en su cuello.

— _Hold opp_  

Tras escuchar por segunda vez esa orden que no entendía el chico se quedó quieto. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. En parte por él y en parte por...

PAM

...Nerea. Al escuchar el golpe dejó de sentir el acero en su cuello y el agarre en sus brazos por lo que rápidamente se giró quedando medio tumbado en el suelo mirando a una imagen que no sabía si le hacía reír o llorar: delante suya estaba Nerea, con la estaca que él había portado al entrar en la habitación, mirando con los ojos abiertos al chico rubio que estaba en suelo agarrándose la cabeza.

—Le has...

—Creo que sí

—¿Cómo que crees Nerea? ¡Le has dado en la cabeza! ¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Lo tenía todo controlado, en qué estabas pensando! ¡Cómo se te ocurr—

—¡En ti Ago! en quién narices voy a estar pensando si te iba a matar! Qu-Que hago yo sin ti ¿eh? Mis padres ya no están, ¡el pueblo no está! solo estás tú, Ago y te iba a matar y yo... — dijo la chica con ojos llorosos. Y al chico se le partió el alma. Ella no merecía esto. Ella no.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y la abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras dirigían sus pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Estaban a medio camino cuando aparecieron los otros dos hombres. Y fue en ese momento, justo cuando el moreno alto de ojos azules miró al chico del suelo con los ojos abiertos y una clara cara de preocupación, en el que supo con total certeza que no iban a salir de allí, que la vida tal y como la conocían se había terminado.

El primero en entrar fue, de hecho, ese hombre. Ni les miró, salió corriendo hacia el rubio gritando palabras que no llegaba a comprender, repitiendo siempre una: raul. _O era ragul... ¿raol?_

Fue el otro hombre el que se dirigió hacia ellos con la espada el alto. No tenían escapatoria, no ahora, así que Agoney abrazó a Nerea con fuerza contra su costado y le miró a los ojos, desafiante. Si iba a morir, que tuviese las narices al menos de matarle mirándole a los ojos.

El hombre le miró, sonrió y dirigió su espada hacia ellos.

Agoney no cerró los ojos.

— _Vent_! 

Y todo movimiento se detuvo. El hombre frente a él paró con la espada a medio centímetro de su cuello y miró hacia los otros dos. Agoney, que mantenía a Nerea abrazada con fuerza, miró también hacia ellos y se sorprendió al descubrir que había sido el chico rubio el que había gritado esa orden. _Y le ha hecho caso... ¿Por qué?_

Se puso de pie sujetándose la cabeza con ayuda del otro hombre y le dijo algo a su atacante que hizo que bajase la espada rápidamente y la envainase. Dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos y se quedó mirándole fijamente. Posó su mirada brevemente en la chica, pero rápidamente volvió a él. Su mirada era fría y dura, pero había algo más que Agoney no era capaz de reconocer. No era ni venganza, ni irá, ni siquiera vergüenza por lo que Nerea había hecho. Era... respeto. Pero porque iba a sentir alguien como el respeto por él, por ellos.

El chico volvió a hablar en ese idioma extraño con sus compañeros y, tras volver a mirarle por última vez se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Lo último que vio fue su espalda mientras desaparecía por el pasillo. Después todo se volvió negro.   
  
  


Hacía frío. Eso fue lo primero que sintió Agoney al abrir los ojos. Eso y que se estaba balanceando. Poco a poco abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en un barco un tanto extraño: tenía una base muy ancha e intrincados diseños, subiendo por los dos extremos. Miró hacia todas las direcciones posibles y sólo vio azul. Estaban en el mar, en alta mar posiblemente por lo que no tenía a donde ir. De repente sintió nostalgia, algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría, nostalgia y añoranza por su pueblo y sus habitantes a quienes no vería nunca más, por la rutina que había creado allí, por su granja, sus paseos por el bosque, por el mercado... y por su incansable compañera Bambi. Nada de eso iba a volver y en ese momento Agoney realmente sintió pena.

Sin embargo, no pudo regocijarse más en ella puesto que el barco se movió de repente de forma brusca y los extraños que lo habitaban comenzaron a gritar y a correr de un lado para otro. Agoney intentó levantarse dándose cuenta entonces que tenía las piernas y las manos atadas con cuerdas. _Genial_. Como no podía hacer más que estar sentado, apoyó la cabeza contra la barandilla y se permitió observar a esas personas: eran generalmente grandes, fuertes y la mayoría tenían el pelo largo y rubio con trenzas. Había hombres y mujeres, cosa que le sorprendió y agradó. Los cristianos siempre subestimaban el poder de las mujeres, se alegraba de que al menos estos no lo hiciesen.

Iban vestido con ropas de cuero y pieles, como si proviniesen de un lugar en el que sin esa excesiva capa de piel te congelases vivo. Portaban también muchos cuchillos y espadas, así como grandes escudos redondos con relieves perfectamente tallados. Imponían respeto, eso estaba claro. Tendría que tener cuidado si quería sobrevivir.

Mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos alguien le tocó el hombro. Pegó un bote del susto y giró la cabeza muy rápidamente hacia esa persona. Le reconocía, era el hombre que había salido corriendo hacia el chico rubio. Estaba mirándolo con ojos fríos e inexpresivos y le ofreció un plato de comida de dudoso gusto junto con un vaso de agua. Agoney lo cogió todo con cautela dándole las gracias, aunque no lo entendiese. El hombre le miró por última vez y se dio la vuelta en dirección a proa.

Cuando se fue, Agoney suspiró soltando todo el aire que no pensaba que había retenido. No se iba a comer la comida por supuesto, a saber que le estaban ofreciendo, y además tenía frío por lo que dejó el cuenco en el suelo a su lado, bebió el agua y se arropó como pudo con sus brazos para entrar en calor.

Estaba medio dormido cuando de nuevo le tocaron el hombro, sólo que esta vez era el chico rubio. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con él mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le señalaba el cuenco de comida. Agoney entendió el mensaje y negó con la cabeza; no se lo iba a comer. El joven entonces torció un poco los labios y, cogiendo el cuenco dio un pequeño bocado a la carne que contenía, masticándola bien. Al acabar se lo dio a Agoney mientras le seguía sonriendo.

_¿Por qué hace esto?_ es lo que le hubiera encantando preguntarle. Obviamente para demostrarle que no estaba envenenado pero, ¿qué ganaba ese chico, al que casi matan de un golpe, ayudándoles? Agoney no lo entendía, él no lo habría hecho desde luego, pero no podía rechazar la comida en ese momento, no quería, así que aceptó el cuenco de manos del joven y comenzó a comer.

El chico se sentó frente a él mientras comía. Otro hombre le dijo algo que no entendió, pero por el tono supo que era algo condescendiente. El chico le respondió de forma brusca, sin apartar la mirada de él mientras seguía comiendo. Agoney no entendía que querían de él, y no era algo que pudiese preguntarles. Lo único que sabía era que al referirse a él la palabra que utilizaban era _thrall_. No sabía si quería conocer el significado.

_"Raoul"_

Agoney levantó la cabeza del cuenco y miró al chico. ¿Le había hablado?

_"Ra-o-ul_ " volvió a repetir señalándose a sí mismo.

Ah, su nombre. Agoney le miró sin comprender qué necesidad tenía el chico de decirle su nombre, así que se tragó la comida y se quedó callado.

Al rubio, _Raoul_ se obligó a recordar, no le debió hacer mucha gracia que se quedase en silencio porque le empezó a señalar y a hacer gestos para que hablase.

_Que pesado, que se calle ya o que se lo lleven de aquí._

Pero a pesar de ello, Agoney suspiró y le miró. Sería mejor decírselo y que se largase.

—Agoney— le dijo señalándose.

— _Agouny?_

—A-go-ney

— _Agony_

—¡AGONEY JODER! — dijo pegando un grito. Todo el barco se quedó en silencio mientras le miraban y comenzaban a acercar sus manos a sus espadas. Se tensó, y no fue hasta que Raoul comenzó a reírse que todo el mundo se relajó y continuó con sus cosas.

_Que poder tiene este chico para influir en ellos_. Agoney se había dado cuenta de que era alguien importante; primero detuvo a aquel hombre que les iba a matar y ahora esto. Fuera quien fuese era alguien en esa sociedad, para su suerte o desgracia. Y se inclinaba más por lo segundo.

—Agoney— le dijo por fin sonriendo y señalándose a si mismo volvió a repetir su nombre.

— _Raoul_

— _Agoney_

Y tras esto cogió la capa de piel que tenía en su espalda y se la colocó por encima, arropándole frente al frío. Después se levantó y con una inclinación de cabeza se marchó.

Agoney agradeció enormemente ese gesto y se acurrucó todo lo que pudo bajo la piel. A sus fosas nasales llegaba el olor que desprendía y que supuso que compartía con su dueño: olía a mar, a bosque y a fuego. Olía a todo lo que le gustaba a Agoney. Era reconfortante.

Su refugio en esa travesía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
